Flesh and Blood
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: Genesis looked good in red, and he knew it. [Angeal/Sephiroth/Genesis, yaoi; bloodplay, knifeplay, painplay, heavy BDSM elements. Written for the FFVII Kink Meme.]


**A/N:** This is a prompt from the kink meme that I started filling... literally over a year ago. Oops. But I was in the mood for bloodplay, and remembered this was a thing I had started, and now it is complete. So at least there's that. Heh.

The majority of this was written listening to the song Flesh by Simon Curtis.

(Because it was in this great vampire AU cosplay video that basically a) inspired the desire for bloodplay and b) got that song stuck in my head. Fun times. I'm such a sucker for the boys as vampires. uwu)

 **Original prompt from the kink meme (most significant warnings in bold):**

Angeal/Sephiroth/Genesis, order doesn't matter. What begins as a somewhat romantic night together devolves into something more violent, and weapons (not their signature swords, since that would be a space issue) are brought out. Someone is injured (doesn't matter who), and the other two are turned on. The injured party also finds the blood arousing and encourages the others to hurt them more. The whole situation takes a turn for the sexual, and ends (?) with lots of blood and cum everywhere. Must be clearly consensual, especially on the part of the person(s) being "hurt".

Must have: **Blood-play** , with large amounts of blood, please capitalize on the fact that SOLDIERs can take a lot; **pain-play** ; **knife-play** ; gloves and boots on; animal-like dominance (pushing the neck down, growling, biting).

May have: Coming without being touched (on part of the sub), humiliation (only if Genesis is the one being humiliated), restraints, being fucked silly, breath-play.

Bonus points: All three bleeding.

* * *

"That is _enough!_ "

Both Sephiroth and Genesis froze in place, turning from each other's throats to stare at Angeal. The silence was palpable. Angeal's blood trickled down the blade he held in his fist, dripping onto the carpet.

Genesis let go of the hilt.

And to think that the evening had started out so promising.

The timing had been right - none of the three First Class SOLDIERs had missions scheduled for the next day, which was a rare opportunity. The mood had been right - they had shared an enjoyable dinner, then retired to Sephiroth's living room. Angeal had poured a small glass of wine for each of them. They had settled on the sofa together, close enough that their thighs were touching, relaxed and content enough to be comfortable in each other's personal space.

Sephiroth ran a hand lightly over Angeal's knee. Angeal's arm rested behind the small of Genesis' back. Genesis leaned into Sephiroth's personal space to speak to him, murmuring soft words behind his ear.

It had been too long since they had been able to be together, all three of them at once. But, finally, all the pieces were falling into place.

It has all been going so well, until Genesis had spotted the knife displayed on the top of one of Sephiroth's bookshelves.

It was a ceremonial blade, forged by one of the Wutaiian masters. A collector's piece, hundreds of years old. Still sharp. It had been 'retrieved' from Wutai by ShinRa's forces, in the wake of a mission Sephiroth himself had led. They had gifted it to him as a spoil of war.

Sephiroth remained impassive while explaining this. But he knew Genesis as well as Angeal did; he _had_ to know that every word stung.

Sephiroth was the hero. Sephiroth was the one who came back with gifts and priceless prizes.

Genesis wasn't.

And so the barbs started. The sarcastic little comments, the baiting. Angeal had seen it often enough when they were sparring, in the lead up to their fights. Attempting to diffuse them did nothing.

Genesis was the first on his feet. Sephiroth wasn't far behind.

"You never _deserved_ to be the hero," Genesis snarled, finally losing his temper.

"Hmph. And you did?"

Angeal got to his feet as well. He wrapped his arm around Genesis' shoulders, but Genesis only pushed him off and lunged at Sephiroth. Sephiroth's eyes flared with mako.

Their grapple was brief. But the final straw came when Genesis snatched up the knife. Two SOLDIERs at each others throats was bad enough when they were unarmed; with a blade in hand, the damage would be exponential.

"That's _enough_."

Angeal plucked the knife from midair, not caring when it cut into his fingers as he wrapped his fist around it. At least it got them to stop.

"That was not necessary," Sephiroth said quietly. "I can defend myself."

"We were simply sparring," Genesis agreed.

Angeal grunted. He let the stained blade fall onto the coffee table.

Sephiroth did not complain about the blood that smeared the glass. "You're hurt."

On the positive side, Genesis had shifted his focus away from being antagonistic. His gaze was on Angeal now, almost hypnotised, it seemed. His voice was concerned, but his words told a different story. "Let me kiss it better for you."

"Really, Genesis?"

Genesis smirked.

But it was Sephiroth who took Angeal's hand, turning his palm over to inspect the damage. There was a small frown on his face as he stared intently.

Angeal sighed. "It'll be fine. Can we get back to our evening, without you two being at each other's throats?"

Sephiroth lowered his head, hair falling forward in a waterfall of silver, and licked a line across the cut on Angeal's hand.

Angeal's eyes widened, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. His breath caught. "What…?"

"Is this not how one 'kisses it better'?"

"T-that's, uh… not…" Angeal cleared his throat.

Genesis laughed in delight.

Sephiroth straightened up, a bright stain of blood on his lips.

Genesis' look turned to one of appreciation, and he moved into Sephiroth's personal space. "You've got a little something…" He trailed off, his mouth finding Sephiroth's. His tongue ran along Sephiroth's lips, cleaning the blood away.

Angeal watched the sudden display, something in his gut heating at the sight. It was still strange to him how very quickly they could go from fighting to flirting, as if those were simply two sides of the same coin. But he always did enjoy watching his boyfriends together.

Somehow the blood made it hotter.

Neither of them noticed when Genesis picked up the knife again. His hand slid between Sephiroth's body and his own, and he slashed a thin line down Sephiroth's bared chest.

Sephiroth jerked away.

"I draw the first blood. I win the spar," Genesis drawled.

Sephiroth frowned. "We were not sparring."

"We _were_. Do you think we finished just because of Angeal's intervention?"

So smug. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed.

He twisted Genesis' wrist, wrenching the knife from his grip. It shot up behind Genesis' head, grazing the side of his neck along the way. Blood burst from the split skin, and Genesis hissed. It wasn't a sound that was entirely pain.

"Both of you, _stop_ -"

"No," Genesis interrupted. He was still so close to Sephiroth, and his hand lifted to rest on Sephiroth's chest. There was blood there too, from the cut Genesis had made, and he smeared it with his fingers, enrapt. "No, keep going. This is… interesting."

Angeal sighed, shifting slightly. "Genesis, where are you going with this?"

There was blood on his hands, and blood trickling down his neck, and blood that glistened in bright, vivid contrast against Sephiroth's pale skin and black leather. _Yes_. 'Interesting' was one word for it.

"Go on, then," he goaded. "Cut me more."

"Genesis-"

"Give Angeal the knife. Let him do it too."

Angeal moved in closer to the two of them. Perhaps he had intended to take the knife away again, but Genesis got his hands on him first. He pulled Angeal in and kissed him.

"Does this turn you on?" he purred.

"Genesis…" Repeating his boyfriend's name was a good stand-in when he didn't quite know what to say. On the one hand, he had seen too much blood, too many battles. It seemed dishonourable to admit it could be arousing. On the other hand… Genesis looked good in red, and he knew it.

Did it turn him on? Angeal didn't answer the question, but he certainly didn't deny it either.

Genesis tilted his neck, showing off the wound. He was offering himself up, in that way that he knew made Angeal want to shove him down and wipe the insolent, damnable grin off his face.

But Sephiroth was the one who got there first. He slammed Genesis up against the wall, and Genesis made a sound that was half a laugh and half a noise of pure want. Sephiroth's mouth found his neck, biting down. He had no idea if the bite had broken the skin or not, because Sephiroth's lips came away stained bright red either way.

Angeal shifted. It really shouldn't have been that hot.

"Come on, Angeal," Genesis encouraged.

"Is that blade sterile?" Angeal asked, coughing in an attempt to cover the low note in his voice. "What about any blood-borne diseases? I have nothing against bloodplay-" his growing erection was testament to that "-but it would be better to be safe, surely."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "We're all tested after every mission we return from. Mako makes it practically impossible to get infected. Any cut will heal completely within twenty minutes at the most. Stop fucking worrying."

They were pulling at each other's clothing now. Genesis' coat and belt and top all came off in quick, expert movements. Genesis had his hands all over Sephiroth, stripping him of his jacket with equal aptitude. They were both shirtless and pressed together, the blood smearing between them.

The blade glinted in Sephiroth's hand, and then Genesis moaned as a deep line was carved down his sternum. "Yes," he hissed, teeth gritted together, and Angeal couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure or both.

Blood spilled out over Genesis' chest, a lot of it now, painting a vivid line all the way down his chest and stomach and to the top of his trousers, like some morbid treasure trail.

Angeal let out a heavy breath. "Perhaps we should move this to the bedroom," he suggested. Bedsheets would be easier to clean and get bloodstains out of than the carpet, at least.

Genesis purred. "Oh, yes. Perhaps we should."

"I have no objections," Sephiroth said.

Genesis pulled away from Sephiroth with a small sigh, but replaced the contact by pressing himself against Angeal instead. The blood on his torso was fresh and slick and quickly started soaking into Angeal's SOLDIER-issue knit.

Genesis ran his lips along Angeal's jaw. "You'd better be naked by the time we get there, or I'll be using that knife to cut your clothes off you."

He smirked at the dumbfounded, dark-eyed look on Angeal's face, then sauntered ahead of them towards Sephiroth's bedroom, accompanied by the sound of his zipper being slowly drawn down.

Angeal glanced helplessly to Sephiroth, who only offered him an arched eyebrow in return.

"We had best not keep Genesis waiting," he said. Although his voice remained passive, Angeal knew him well enough to pick up on the amused light in his eyes.

Those two together could wreak unholy terror. Was a simple, romantic evening too much to ask for?

Sephiroth stripped as he followed Genesis to the bedroom. Angeal, not far behind him, was treated to the glorious sight of Sephiroth's naked ass, and decided he wouldn't change a thing.

Genesis had already made himself comfortable in the bedroom and gave them both an impatient look as they entered. He was entirely naked and shamelessly splayed across a bed that was not his own. The cuts had already faded into pink scars, but the blood still stood out a vivid crimson against his skin, pooled in the dips and lines of his muscled form.

"Are you going to join me, or do you intend to stand there and stare all day?"

Angeal should not have been so attracted to a man covered in blood.

Sephiroth folded his clothes neatly, placing them on the dresser. He paused and picked up an item he had not been wearing originally.

"Gloves?" Angeal asked him.

"I enjoy bloodplay. However, it is irritating to have blood beneath my fingernails."

Genesis considered this briefly, then narrowed his eyes. "Boots as well."

"Hm?"

"Well, if we're indulging our fantasies tonight… I want you naked except for just your gloves and those ridiculous thigh-high boots."

Getting redressed into anything at this stage seemed counter-productive, but Sephiroth made an affirmative sort of rumble in the back of his throat and put on the items requested.

Angeal had to admit, Genesis' fantasies had a certain flair to them. Sephiroth was… a sexual sight to behold like that. Angeal felt his cock twitch in the confines of his trousers.

Genesis purred and sat himself up, reaching out to drag Sephiroth in close. He took the knife from Sephiroth's hand, and then that sultry gaze was turned onto Angeal.

"And weren't you meant to be naked too?"

Truthfully, Angeal had simply been distracted. But he knew Genesis would appreciate it if joined in their game. He pursed his lips into a tight smile. "What are you going to do about it?"

Genesis' eyes flared. With the terrifying speed only a SOLDIER could achieve, he was suddenly pressed front to front against Angeal. The edge of the knife was cold and sharp against Angeal's hip, even through his fatigues.

"Exactly what I said I would," Genesis promised.

Angeal's breath caught, not for the first time that night. He quirked an eyebrow, but his voice was too low and rough for his disinterest to be believable. "Do you truly intend to ruin my uniform?"

Uniforms were easily replaceable, especially as Angeal's was standard issue and not customised as Genesis and Sephiroth's were. Of more concern was the issue of removal – it would be a delicate, terrifying process, and Angeal didn't entirely trust Genesis' patience when he was this worked up. Maybe that just added to the thrill.

Genesis only smirked. He trailed the knife up Angeal's stomach, the tip pressing into the flesh as it sliced through the knit material. It took every ounce of self-control for Angeal not to shiver beneath that touch.

"How about I ruin _you_ instead," he murmured.

Angeal narrowed his eyes, a low growl in his throat. So impertinent. He did not get the chance to put Genesis in his place, however. Sephiroth was faster.

Sephiroth was behind Genesis in an instant, an iron grip around Genesis' wrist. "Are you really going to let this little brat treat you like that?"

A low laugh. "I wasn't planning to," Angeal said. He pulled the remains of his top off, useless now it had been delicately rent down the centre. There was a thin red trail carved into Angeal's flesh beneath. Genesis' eyes dropped to it, far too much want in that one look.

Angeal caught Genesis' jaw in his large, powerful hands and yanked his head back up. "I think he deserves to be taught a lesson."

"Go on, then," and the expression on Genesis' face was one of pure, gorgeous lust, pretty pink lips curled up as he practically begged for it. So needy. "Hurt me. Make me bleed."

"You want this." It wasn't a question.

Genesis gave no reply other than a smug, knowing look. Angeal's hand lowered to Genesis' throat instead, grip hard enough to force out a choked gasp.

It took mere seconds. Between the two of them, Angeal and Sephiroth manhandled Genesis back onto the bed and laid him out with all the ruthless efficiency SOLDIER was known for, bodily pinning him down when he resisted.

Genesis snarled when Sephiroth took the knife from him – Angeal swiftly quietened him with a biting kiss that Genesis was more than happy to return.

The last of Angeal's reservations faded fast. He was only human, after all. Genesis was spread out beneath him, so very willing, and the kiss they shared was nothing but pure heat.

Angeal pulled away with his teeth tugging at Genesis' lower lip, eyes dark and devoid of anything but desire. Genesis looked like he was about to demand more, until Angeal lowered his head at sank his teeth into the flesh of Genesis' neck instead.

"Nng! A-ah. Gods... _Angeal_."

Genesis attempted to thread his fingers into Angeal's hair, but Angeal only growled and shoved his hands back down.

"Would you like some assistance?" Sephiroth murmured, voice low at Angeal's side. His fingers slid around Angeal's waist, toying with the buckle of his belt in an indication of his intentions.

"Yeah," Angeal agreed throatily. The trousers needed to go.

Sephiroth spared the time to run his leather-gloved hands down Angeal's thighs as he eased his uniform off, as far as it could go with Angeal still wearing his boots. Angeal sighed in relief as his erection was freed, at full mast already.

Then something cold and sharp pressed into the small of his back. "Stay still," Sephiroth instructed. The knife was removed, and then Angeal felt the tip of it tickle against the back of his leg.

He gave a quiet grunt. "You could just take my boots off, you know."

"I could. I am not going to," Sephiroth said.

Genesis glanced up, sharing a wickedly amused look with Sephiroth as he purred his approval. Those two together... Angeal should have known.

Sephiroth took his time, and every scrape of the blade over his flesh had Angeal shivering. He could feel his heart pounding. Sephiroth never cut him, but just the threat of it, being so on edge the whole time, made the heat curl in Angeal's gut.

The cut-through fabric was pulled away, leaving Angeal entirely naked except for a pair of standard issue military combat boots. Genesis' eyes lit up at the sight. Perfect.

"Now..." Sephiroth returned to Angeal's side, both of them hovering above Genesis. The knife glinted in his hand. "Let's give the brat what he deserves."

Genesis' teeth buried into his lip as he tried to stop himself groaning at those words. But there was one problem. Sephiroth was staring down at him, looking far too self-satisfied, as if he thought he had control.

Genesis was hardly about to put up with that.

He arched up, throwing off Angeal – whose grip had loosened, distracted by the removal of his clothing – without too much trouble. He surged up at Sephiroth, teeth bared, and was rewarded with a stinging backhand for his trouble.

Sephiroth had still had the knife in his grip. Genesis only realised when he felt the hot surge of blood spilling out from his cheek, a deep gash where the back edge of the blade had caught him. A full-bodied shudder ran through him, and Genesis _moaned._

This time it was Angeal who seemed hypnotised, staring as the blood stained Genesis' skin crimson. There was a lot of it. Head wounds always bled a lot, and it wasn't like they couldn't take it, being SOLDIERs. But it made Angeal's stomach twist. He liked it. He liked it, and he didn't like that he liked it.

"Genesis..." His voice was rough.

"More," Genesis groaned. "Hurt me, fuck me. I want to _do_ this."

It was enough to leave anyone breathless, hearing him beg like that.

" _Angeal_ , please."

Sephiroth pressed the knife into Angeal's hand. "Take care of him."

Angeal's head followed Sephiroth at first, wondering how in Gaia's name he could possibly _l_ _eave_ , but- ah. He had only gone as far as the dresser across the room. After lube, most likely. Good. They were going to need it.

His attention shifted back to Genesis, who was looking up at him with mako eyes practically glowing. "Hurt me," he repeated. It might have been a plea, if it had come from anyone with less pride than Genesis.

Angeal let the tip of the knife fall against Genesis' chest. A moment of breathless anticipation, and then he gave in to Genesis' desires. Angeal sliced an arc across Genesis' ribs in one smooth, quick motion.

The delicious noise he made was pained, certainly, but dripping with depraved pleasure as well. "Gaia, yesss," Genesis hissed between clenched teeth.

The blood pulsed out, trailing down Genesis' heaving sides and staining the sheets below him. And his expression, pretty face contorted with euphoric agony... Angeal's cock ached at the sight.

Angeal swung his leg over, roughly straddling Genesis. His boots dug into the bed and into Genesis' thighs on either side, leather against bare, flushed skin. The movement of it ground their erections together, and the friction of it was bliss.

He lost himself in it. They both did. Angeal arched over Genesis, leaning down to bite all over - every single one left marks. He hovered over him and carved another line across Genesis' stomach or chest, soothing the injury after by running his tongue along the gash left behind. All too willing to give Genesis everything he begged for.

He tasted of blood and sweat and lust and need.

Genesis wasn't loud in bed; he would make some sound, certainly, but it was nothing over the top or exaggerated. But the noises could be forced out of him, if he was hurt enough.

Angeal bit down again, right at the join of neck and shoulder, hard enough to draw blood, and Genesis cried out. Loudly. He was physically trembling beneath Angeal's weight. His cock pulsed; so close, just from being abused like that.

"I n-need... nn." He could barely form the words. Instead, he rolled his hips against Angeal's, groaning at the waves of pleasure the action sparked.

It hurt. Gaia, it hurt; the rent skin, torn muscle beneath burning in protest. The slick sensation of blood, all over him, all over Angeal's hands and lips. It was seeping into the bedsheets, more than enough to bleed through to the mattress below as well. They were going to owe Sephiroth a new bed.

Worth it. It hurt so good.

Genesis barely had the awareness left to notice as Sephiroth took his wrists, cuffing them in a set of leather restraints he'd taken from the drawers. There was a chain between the cuffs, threaded through the bars of the headboard.

If Genesis tugged at them, it was involuntary. A side effect of the way he writhed beneath Angeal's attentions. But he liked that too; feeling the resistance of the cuffs, being held down by them.

Angeal's weight lifted off him. Genesis groaned his disappointment. But he understood why, when Sephiroth's hands hooked beneath Genesis' knees and shoved them up. His fingers curled, leather digging into flesh.

Genesis squirmed in a futile protest – just because he wanted it didn't mean he was going to make it easy, especially not for Sephiroth. Angeal took over, holding Genesis in place while Sephiroth got to work.

They didn't bother with much in the way of preparation. It wasn't as though Genesis didn't take their cocks on a regular basis, and he was clearly in the mood to have it rough. A slick of lube, two fingers stretching him open; that was enough.

Sephiroth took the knife back from Angeal, holding the edge against Genesis, just beneath his jaw. His other hand ran the length of Genesis' body, stomach to throat, smearing the thick trails of blood in its wake. Sephiroth wrapped it around Genesis' neck.

"You look good like this," Sephiroth purred. His voice was low and rough, betraying the true nature of such an admiration. "Beaten and bloodied."

Genesis snarled. Now, of all times, he was still shoving his superiority in his face?

"Your strength is admirable," Sephiroth added. A little quieter, a little more sincere. For a moment, the hand around his neck felt more like a caress, smooth leather soft against Genesis' bitten and abused flesh.

Then Sephiroth's grip tightened again, pinning Genesis down as he thrust into him.

"Hhn- nng!"

Genesis moaned, arching against the restraints around his wrists and both of the other SOLDIERs holding him down. "Ahh, f- _fuck_. Fuck me," he demanded.

That, at least, Sephiroth was happy to comply with.

He was almost animalistic, taking Genesis with a roughness that had both of them gasping. Sephiroth cast the knife aside in favour of using his hands, fingertips digging in hard enough to bruise. If it hadn't been for the gloves, there was no doubt Sephiroth's nails would have been gouging a whole new set of marks into Genesis' skin as well.

Sephiroth mouthed over the cuts and marks all over Genesis' body, half-healed already and only bleeding sluggishly at best. His tongue curled against the torn flesh, relishing the taste of it.

Every time he bit down it sent another frisson of pure lust to Genesis' cock.

Angeal had settled at the head of the bed, hands running along where Genesis' arms were stretched out above his head. He cupped his face, dragging Genesis into a kiss that quickly turned vicious and bruising. They were both so on edge, devouring each other as if they could feed off every moan and gasp.

Sephiroth slammed home, as deep as he could possibly get inside of Genesis. The noise he made was somewhere between a growl and a moan as he came.

Genesis was already a trembling mess, eyes glazed, too caught in an ever-increasing spiral of arousal to even react when Sephiroth pulled away and Angeal took his place.

"Yes, _yes_ , more, nng, please," he babbled. Near senseless as Angeal took his turn having his way with Genesis' body. Genesis felt so fucking good, tight and hot and trembling as he was stretched open by Angeal's thick cock.

He was so hard. They both were. Angeal knew he wouldn't last long inside of Genesis, not after so long working up to this moment. Genesis wasn't going to last either.

Angeal picked up the knife again, holding it against him when he writhed too wildly. Maybe he was careless now, too close to the edge for rational thought. The blade dug into skin, harder than Angeal had intended, splitting it and letting the blood burst from beneath.

It only turned Genesis on all the more.

He didn't even need to be touched. Angeal shoved Genesis' legs up further, until he was almost bent in half beneath him. He found the perfect angle to thrust right there, against Genesis' prostate.

The pleasure of it, pleasure and pain and _too much_ , was all that he needed. Genesis hit his peak, cock bucking as he shot his load.

Angeal leant over and kissed him – less a kiss, more an oral assault. It was all teeth and tongue, sharing the warm, wet taste of blood between them.

Genesis groaned.

Angeal wasn't far behind. But instead of staying inside Genesis, he pulled out. He shoved Genesis' hips down onto the bed and straddled him again, pressing his aching hard erection down against Genesis' still twitching and over-sensitive cock.

Two, three rough strokes to finish himself off, and then Angeal was coming with a bitten-back moan. He shot thick strands of cum out all over Genesis' stomach, creamy white mixing with the bloodied mess.

He kept frotting against Genesis the whole way through, drinking in every twitch and tremble of the debauched SOLDIER pinned beneath him.

"Fffffuck," Genesis said, almost a whimper.

"Fuck," Angeal agreed. He was trembling nearly as much as Genesis.

Angeal stayed there for several long, shuddering breaths, forehead rested against Genesis'. Then he levered himself off with a groan and collapsed onto the bed at Genesis' side. He reached up to undo the restraints, but even once freed Genesis kept his arms stretched above his head, as if even moving them from that position was too much effort.

Sephiroth had already settled on the other side of their boyfriend, fingertips running over Genesis' thighs, his stomach, enjoying the way the muscle tensed and trembled beneath the touch, so sensitive in the aftermath. He smeared the half-congealed mess of blood and cum together – when their eyes fell on him, Sephiroth lifted his fingers to his mouth, curling his tongue around the leather and licking his gloves clean again in a very deliberate show.

"Hn. You do taste good, though."

Genesis couldn't muster the mental capacity for any kind of response to that, lust curling through him at the sight despite his recent orgasm.

Thankfully, Sephiroth didn't push the matter. All of them were too spent to do much more than lie together, panting heavily and basking in the aftermath.

Angeal shifted onto his back, staring at the ceiling. There was blood on his hands, tingling as it dried and tightened on his lips, and Genesis was a wreck beside him. He was laying in a wet patch, which could have been either blood or cum, he wasn't entirely sure and didn't have the energy left to care about such trivial details. Or to move.

He couldn't quite believe they'd just done that, that it had got so far out of hand. But _fuck_ , it had been good.

"Genesis?" Angeal said. He hadn't thought he had been loud, but his voice still came out rough, as if he'd been screaming the whole way through. "Are you alright?"

"Hng. Yeah. Fuck, yeah. Feels amazing." The words came out sleepy and garbled, but the meaning behind them was clear enough.

Sephiroth regarded Genesis. For a moment, his expression was satisfied and fond, until a frown of realisation crept onto his face. "You made a mess of my bed."

"Fuck your bed," Genesis slurred.

"And I do not mean to be pedantic, but it remains that that knife is an antique ceremonial blade and near priceless. Where is its current location? It will need a thorough cleaning and re-oiling."

Genesis opened his eyes at that, staring directly at Sephiroth for a long moment. "If you don't shut up, I will find your knife and shove it up your ass."

Angeal snorted, futilely trying to cover the sound with a cough. "The knife is here, Seph," he said, placating. "And we'll sort out the bed for you."

At least, he intended to. But none of them had the capacity or motivation to move right at that moment.

Sephiroth had an arm slung loosely over Genesis' waist, and Genesis' head rested on Angeal's shoulder. They lay together like that for another ten minutes at least, just breathing. It was long enough, for such high-level SOLDIERs, for all of their injuries to have healed up. Some of the deeper marks on Genesis still lingered, shiny pink scar tissue that would fade before the evening was out, but no open wounds remained.

"We really should get cleaned up," Angeal rumbled reluctantly. Genesis was worst off by far, but all were covered to some degree by the blood that had been spilt. It was dried and flaking now and starting to get uncomfortable.

"Hhnng," Genesis protested.

"Especially you, Gen."

It took no small amount of cajoling, mostly in the form of gentle touches and kisses, but they gradually managed to make their way into the bathroom. Angeal and Sephiroth removed their boots, and gloves in Sephiroth's case, and joined Genesis in the shower. The hot water was heavenly. Genesis moaned like another orgasm on the horizon when Angeal massaged his sore muscles for him. Sephiroth washed Genesis' hair for him, fingers threading through the damp strands and rubbing over his scalp. They had both managed to get blood into their hair during the course of the evening's tryst.

There were fluffy towels for them all afterwards, and pyjamas once they were clean and dry. Sephiroth even broke into his secret store of dark chocolate.

Angeal left the other two on the couch while he stripped the bedsheets and put them in to soak. As he'd suspected, the mattress had not survived the onslaught well.

Too bad. They'd sort that out tomorrow. Sephiroth could stay at one of their apartments in the meantime – perhaps Angeal's, rather than with Genesis. The last thing he needed was those two at each other's throats again.

Perhaps that was an unfair thought.

It was quiet in the living room when Angeal returned. Sephiroth was sprawled out across the couch, entirely content to lay there with Genesis draped over the top of him. Genesis was asleep already, but Sephiroth lazily squinted an eye open when Angeal entered.

Angeal placed the knife back onto its display stand – it still needed a thorough clean, but he'd wiped it down as best he could for the time being.

"Thank you," Sephiroth murmured, quiet but emphatic.

"Please warn me next time you two are going to get into playing quite so heavy."

Sephiroth smiled. "It was not planned."

"Evidently. And to think _I_ had planned a romantic, peaceful evening in for us."

"In that case, I apologise for the disruption. Was it a good evening for you regardless?"

Angeal surveyed his two boyfriends, curled together peaceful and content in the aftermath of all the violence. It might not have been what he had planned, but it had certainly been an experience. Not to mention hot as hell.

"Yes. It was."


End file.
